Power converters are used to convert alternating current (AC) electric power from a fixed-frequency and fixed-voltage to different frequencies and different voltages for powering loads, such as electric motors. They are also used in reverse to convert variable-frequency, variable-voltage, AC electric power to fixed-frequency, fixed-voltage electric power. Electric generators driven by wind turbines rotate at different speeds, depending on wind conditions, so they produce variable-frequency, variable-voltage, AC electric power. Therefore, power converters are used to convert such wind-generated electric power to fixed-frequency, fixed-voltage, AC power to match public utility and similar AC power systems. However, wind turbine power systems also spend lots of time operating at light loads or fractions of their rated power capacities, whereas standard, state-of-the-art, power converters are designed to operate most efficiently at full-rated power all, or nearly all, of the time. Further, standard power converters do not work at low voltages. Therefore, when wind turbine-driven generators are operating in low wind, light load, conditions, standard power converters are inefficient and may not work at all.